Labrys vs. Rainbow Dash
The Elite Eight is almost complete as Labrys of Persona 4: Arena (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Rainbow Dash of My Little Pony (nominated by John1Thousand)! Who will triumph in Quarterfinal Round? The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon or The Element of Loyalty? Introduction Rainbow Dash flies closer and closer to the city, with the structure still in sight. She sees the various landscapes and stone corridors snaking through it. The bodies of combatants lie around, but she manages to spot a few people still moving; a lawyer running over rooftops near the cityscape, a man in blue armor walking down a pathway towards the structure, an alicorn with purple hair, and Android standing guard at the structure’s entrance. She swoops down to get a closer look. Rainbow Dash: I knew it! That must be where the villain is hiding! I’ve three speedemons already, I can take a fourth! ???: I’m sorry, what? Rainbow Dash barely has time to dodge a blast whizzing by her in the air, and she falls to the ground in front of Labrys. Labrys: One of those people didn’t happen to be a brown hair with black clothing, did he? Rainbow: No, it was a princess and a lady with.... weird knives. Labrys: Don’t stress yourself out. We came here to kick ass and be the last one standing, so what’s wrong if you knocked out a couple guys? Now while we’re on the subject of ass-kicking, step aside. I’ve got bigger fish to fry near that structure. Rainbow Dash: You aren’t leaving! Labrys: I’m no ordinary android, kid. You wanna get cut up like bread? Rainbow Dash: You want to get blasted away? Labrys: Huh. Well, I’ve never fought a Pegasus before. This should be fun. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Jaiko - Ride) 60 Rainbow Dash runs at Labrys, leaping through the air and shooting towards her. Labrys is hit by the kick, and Rainbow Dash rushes past her with a closeline her with her wing. As she turns around to strike again, she is blocked when Labrys swings her axe down. She fires towards her, but Rainbow Dash dodges and flicks the rocket axe up into the air. The two duel, Rainbow Dash jabs at her, and Labrys grabs and uses the pole of her axe, and the pegasus kicks at Labrys. Labrys catches her leg and headbuts, shocking Rainbow Dash and forcing her to retreat. 53 Rainbow Dash did a quick kick to the suppression weapon but it was for the more part rendered useless, other than slightly knocking her back. Labrys threw some fireball from her axe at Rainbow Dash, which she dodges. While Labrys anticipated the fireball to burn the pony, she seemed to be relatively fine and threw the blast back at Labrys, who slices in half. Rainbow Dash lifted herself with her wings and flew into the air. 39 Rainbow Dash tosses a lightning bolt into the air, and it comes down slamming into her abdomen in a brilliant flash of light. However, rather than damaging herself, she flew at her. The Pegasus starts to break the sound barrier as she charges towards the Anti-seppresion weapon. Rainbow Dash: Good Night! Freak! The a loud boom is heard causing a huge rainbow shockwave. 25 Rainbow Dash flew down towards the carnage to expect a unconscious body. However when she lands is shocked to see that Labrys was unscratched, but that her persona had shielded the attack. This made Labrys turn into something Rainbow Dash that terrified her, Shadow Labrys. Shadow Labrys: Is that the best you got? If it is that is pathetic. Rainbow Dash grunted Shadow Labrys: DIE!!! Shadow Labrys leaps up, flying from her rocket axe, and lands back on the ground with a massive strike downwards. Rainbow Dash backflips out of the way, and the axe cracks the ground. 13 Shadow Labrys continues her assault on Rainbow Dash as she hits the pegasus with several cuts. The axe leaves three slashes as it slices Rainbow Dash's legs off. The Pegasus escapes with her life as she flies from a decapitation strike. ???: Time to make things interesting! Soon a bright light consumed Rainbow Dash as it activates her Rainbow Power. 9 Shadow Labrys: Interesting! Rainbow Dash charges up a laser beam at the Suppression weapon. Shadow Labrys slices the beam into sections after dodging the beam. This forces the element of Loyalty to charge at her. All Shadow Labrys does is grin. 1 Rainbow Dash stops as Shadow Labrys' persona, Asterius roars at her. Before the pegasus knew what hit her a laser beam is shot and blows up Rainbow Dash's wings. This causes her to crash down to the ground. K.O. Shadow Labrys lands down as she twirls her axe into the ground. Shadow Labrys: Inferior creature. Labrys turns back to normal as she looks around her, trying to find out what happened. Labrys: What happened? A entrance opens up as Labrys walks in. Results ???: Well then, it would look like Rainbow Dash learned the hard way. Another tough combatant has fallen; indeed. Suddenly a loud noise with static is heard for only a second. ???: Seems that must be beginning to fail; this tournament needs to end quickly. This melee's winner is Labrys. (Cues Shadow Labrys' Theme) Winning Combatant: Labrys: 25 Rainbow Dash: 25 John1Thousand: I have to say this was a hard choice. Normally I would of went with my nomination, but when comparing the two. Labrys is just a whole other level compared to Rainbow Dash in Strength, Endurance, Intelligence and Carisma. This melee's winner is Labrys. Labrys Advances to the Final Four!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees